Recovering Their Memories
by samkayleigh
Summary: The story of when Hermione finds her parents and gives them their memories back.


"Ron, I can't do this. What if they still don't remember me?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course they will," he replied. "You're their daughter."

Hermione and Ron had just tracked down her parents and were sitting across from them in a restaurant. Hermione's worries continued to grow as she watched them longer and longer. It had been almost a full year since she put the spell on them and it was so powerful she doubted whether she would be able to remove it. Ron saw the worry in her yes and held her hand tighter from across the table.

Just then her parents stood up to walk out and Hermione and Ron followed. Walking only a few steps behind. She glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching and pulled her wand out of her jacket, pointed at her parents, and mumbled under her breath so as they wouldn't hear her.

Suddenly her parents stopped walking, causing both Ron and Hermione to nearly run into the back of them.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione said quietly, too nervous to look up.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Where are we? Who is this?" Her father asked all at once. Hermione couldn't contain her excitement and jumped at both of them, embracing both of them.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Granger started saying before Hermione interrupted her.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were saying goodbye to you before you went to Ron's for the summer. Don't you remember?"

"Mum I have something to tell you, but first we need to get out of here." Hermione pulled her parents into an alleyway close by and held both their hands while Ron touched her shoulder lightly. They apparated to a green field with a little house off in the distance, "This is our house." Hermione said pointing.

Once they reached the house and sat down on the couch Hermione began.

"First off this is Ron."

"We suspected that dear." Her mother said knowingly causing Hermione to blush. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Now Hermione will you please tell us what's going on. When you did you buy a house? Let alone with Ron?" Mr. Granger demanded to know.

"Well you see, a little under a year ago I put a memory charm on you. The both of you actually. I needed you to forget that you had a daughter, let alone one that was helping Harry Potter. Voldemort was after everyone, and killing anyone who stood in his way. It only made sense that if neither of you knew that you had a daughter it would keep you safe. "

"And what exactly have you been doing while we forgot about you?" Once again Mr. Granger demanded.

"Finding Horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort." Ron answered.

"Hor- what?" Her parent's said together.

"Ron, they have no idea what that is. Mum, Dad it's a long story. I'm just so happy to have you back."

"Okay, but why do you and Ron have a house together?" Her mum asked.

"We've been together since the battle. Harry and Ginny live right over there." She said pointing towards the window behind her. "And the Burrow is right over there." She said pointing to the window to her left. "All of us decided to stay near each other and now that the battle is over I'm going back to school."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat there as Hermione started rambling on about how much she missed in school. They were still very confused about what exactly happened during this battle, but trusted their daughter enough to know that if she was okay and said everything was going to be fine then would be. Now that she was with Ron they didn't have to worry either. He and Harry had always been there for her and now she was a woman. Mrs. Weasley smiled looking at Ron, knowing this was the man Hermione had loved for so many years. She saw him notice her smiling and nodded, giving her acceptance of the two. Ron mouthed thank you and smiled at Hermione who was now talking about going to dinner at the Burrow.

"Hermione, sweetie, we would love to go to dinner." Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm still so confused as to what happened." Mr. Granger whispered to his wife.

She smiled at him before whispering back, "I don't think we'll ever understand. But she's our daughter and I trust her."


End file.
